Sonic the Ninja
Sonic the Ninja is a hedgehog gifted with the power of super-sonic speed, and the ability to control the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Considered by many to be the hero of the world; Mobius, he has opposed the villainous reign of the evil Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno and his GEATHJERK Empire since his early childhood. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon, and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations. Sonic is clever which allows him to have ways to foil villains plans. The primary field agent of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, he is willing to put his life on the line for those he cares about. It is the Counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance Sonic is a Mobian Hedgehog who stands at a height of 3 feet 3 inches, an average Mobian high. He has blue fur covering most of his body. His muzzle, arms & torso are peach colored, and his eyes are emerald green. He has 6 head quills dropping back from the back of his head, 2 quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears white gloves but his most distinguishing trademark features are his full red, single white striped, gold buckled friction-proof sneakers. Personality Sonic is an extremely confident individual who lives for adventure and going as fast as he can. He's a born risk-taker, and not always in favor of following the rules. Be that as it may, he has a firm conviction of justice and a desire to see Dr. Eggman and all others like him stopped. If Sonic has a flaw besides recklessness and a certain disregard for authority, it's that he tends to take too much upon himself-not unlike his friend Mighty. He also enjoys somewhat antagonistic friendships with both Knuckles the Echidna and Antoine D'Coolette. History Fan-made= =Early Adventures= Not much is known about the Speedy Hero's early life, but when Vetti began his attempts at galactic domination as the GEAHTJERK Emperor, he would quickly make his presence known to the omelet dictator, constantly thwarting his plans at every turn. Sonic's heroism would be quickly known throughout the world, inspiring many heroes as a result. At some point he would come across the Knothole Freedom Fighters, who he gladly joined in their efforts to save Mobotropolis and all of Westside Island. =Rise of the GEATHJERK Empire= Sonic once again found himself running through the Green Hill Zone when he felt a sudden sense of deja vu, similar to what he had felt there previously. Unfortunately, he soon had other worries to occupy him, as the GEATHJERK soldiers attacked him. Though he put up a fierce fight, the weight of numbers and the power saw him defeated by the wreckage of numerous Badniks. He was then brought to the secret base called, GEATH-Wahksay. GEATHJERK Armada led by Vetti is proved more than a match for Mobotropolis' defenders, despite the fact that the Knothole Freedom Fighters were joined by Knuckles the Echidna and Gemerl. With this Victory and the Freedom Fighters captured, the GEATHJERK Empire have finally gained control of the Planet. The confused Sonic watch the Letter of Gabriel escape to Dens with Team Dark inside. Led by Michel Volban, a heroic rebel of stout heart, a second revolution stirs in the dark reaches of time and space as the People's Army rises up and freed the Heroes and helped the Freedom Fighters on escaping to Dens to stop the GEATHJERK Empire. All seems lost for the People’s Army until the arrival of a sleek battleship bearing the crest of the Royal Family! Hope dissipates when these saviors turn out to be no better than pirates. =Tenth Age of the Kings Next Door= Not long afterwards and after arriving the Ancient Izumo, Sonic and Racine and Cleo was witness as Antoine proposed to Bunnie, congratulating Antoine on his finally getting up the courage to act on his feelings for her. The happy moment was interrupted by a message from Knuckles, who had learned that Rouge the Bat was apparently auctioning off the Master Emerald. Teaming up with the couple and Sally, Sonic sped off to investigate, only to run into Tamakachi and Tetramaru, who helped the Freedom Fighters and Numbuh 0 defeat Grandfather and ending his reign and finally let the annoyingly cute triplets' mother decommission Vetti, ending his reign and memories extracted into the sleeping Yuki Skywalker in her chamber. But unless a hero arrives to join the fight, the rebellion stands little chance against the might of the Ancient Eggman Empire. A battle-damaged transport ship carries a surprise: Michel’s long missing brother. Reeling from shock, the wounded man claims no knowledge of the sibling standing before him, who is being attacked by a villain called Devil Greed. Devil Greed commands the Black Demon Fleet to attack the People's Army only for the Kids Next Door Operatives on repelling them back. Knothole Freedom Fighters thanked the Kids Next Door and the People's Army before they return to their home world. |-|Archie Comics= =Sonic the Hedgehog Origins= Not much is known about the Sonic the Hedgehog's early life, but when Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his attempts at world domination as Dr. Eggman, he would quickly make his presence known to the omelet dictator, constantly thwarting his plans at every turn. Sonic's heroism would be quickly known throughout the world, inspiring many heroes as a result. At some point he would come across the Knothole Freedom Fighters, who he gladly joined in their efforts to save Mobotropolis and all of Westside Island. In the process, he would bring down the original version of Eggman's flying fortress, the Death Egg. After these early victories, peace returned to South Island, until Sonic's friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. In the Underground Zone, Sonic fought against Coconuts of the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (also known as 6S Squad) and the first generation super-Badnik, Egg Antlion. After defeating them, Sonic came across the other two members of the S6 Squad, Scratch and Grounder, who pretended to use their double agent, Breezie as a hostage, but Sonic managed to take out both Scratch and Grounder before they could finish their sentence about harming Breezie. Sonic took Breezie along with him afterwards, who winded up betraying him, with Breezie revealing her betrayal to Sonic when they reached the Scrambled Egg Zone. It was here where the prototype version of Silver Sonic made its appearance and battled Sonic, but was eventually defeated. In the end, Sonic saved Tails from Dr. Eggman, and became reluctant to share the tale of Breezie's betrayal even with his closest friends, though Sally was apparently familiar with her. When Dr. Eggman conquered Little Planet after it appeared over Never Lake, Sonic went on a new adventure to stop him and save the small planet. On Little Planet there existed special stones known as the Time Stones, which were powerful gems capable of controlling the passage of time. Eggman had his eye on these stones all along, ever since the planet appeared on the last month of the year, and so he successfully chained Little Planet down on a mountain with his face carved into the mountain set about converting the world into a giant fortress. Sonic arrived on the scene to stop Eggman from taking all the Time Stones that would allow him to manipulate time and conquer the world. It was during this adventure that Sonic met Amy Rose, who had a massive crush on Sonic. Soon after meeting, Metal Sonic swooped in and kidnapped her. Sonic eventually caught up to Metal Sonic, and the two raced against each other in Stardust Speedway Zone, with Dr. Eggman flying closely behind to attack whoever was too slow. After Sonic outraced his metallic doppelganger, Metal Sonic got struck by Dr. Eggman's laser, leaving him out of the picture for the time being as Sonic was able to rescue Amy. Eventually, Sonic successfully prevented Dr. Eggman from obtaining any Time Stones and defeated the evil doctor. Eggman would not stay down easily, and eventually set out to relaunch the Death Egg from where it had crash-landed on Angel Island. He would be joined in this endeavor by Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the island and its source of flight, the Master Emerald. Knuckles was convinced that Sonic and Tails were trying to steal the Emerald, and he attacked Sonic and stole the Chaos Emeralds from him after the pair arrived on the island. The pair would go on to engage Eggman's forces and Knuckles in battle on several occasions, though Knuckles would eventually learn Eggman's true nature and the first Death Egg would be brought down for good. Sonic's battles with the mad doctor would continue, and he later went up against Eggman and the revived Metal Sonic who the doctor rescued from Little Planet. Sonic defeated the two in the doctor's revived Death Egg, the Death Egg Mk II, which was built around the small planet. At some point in the past, Lupe the Wolf's village was invaded by Dr. Eggman's forces. Thankfully, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn and Antoine D'Coolette came to her aid. Sonic ran off to follow and defeat Dr. Eggman while Antoine defended Sally and Lupe. Using the terrain of the Thunder Plains Zone to his advantage, Sonic lead the evil dictator into a lightning bolt, destroying the doctor's vehicle and sending him fleeing, resulting in an exchange of dialogue where Dr. Eggman expressed his hatred for his blue foe and Sonic made a mockery of his nemesis's name. =Sonic Adventure 2= Another adventure would see Sonic gain a new rival in the form of Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic had to prove his innocence since Shadow was mistaken for him, and eventually Sonic and his friends made their way to Space Colony ARK, where Sonic and Shadow teamed up to stop the Biolizard. =Sonic Heroes= Sonic would later cross paths with Shadow again when Tails, Knuckles, and he joined forces to form Team Sonic. This group would battle Shadow's Team Dark and then join forces with them, Team Chaotix, and Team Rose to battle Neo Metal Sonic and his transformed state, Metal Overlord. =Shadow the Hedgehog= When a gaping hole opened up in the sky and the Black Arms descended from the clouds causing pandemonium in the city below, Sonic worked with most of his friends and G.U.N.'s forces to repel their invasion of the planet. Eventually, Sonic and his friends once again met up with Shadow (they met up with him during this crisis) on the Black Comet. Shadow, who had gathered all of the Chaos Emeralds, was speaking with Black Doom, the leader of the Black Arms who commanded Shadow to give up the Emeralds so that they could begin the 'Ritual Of Prosperity'. Sonic and the others, including Dr. Eggman, told Shadow not to listen to the alien leader. It was then revealed that Black Doom wished to harvest humans as an energy source. After taking the Emeralds from Shadow and using Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet down to the surface of the planet, Black Doom explained that he helped Professor Gerald create Shadow but only in return for the Chaos Emeralds, which were needed to bring the comet down to the surface, revealing that Shadow was actually created using Black Doom's DNA. As Eggman was in disbelief that his grandfather would betray the planet, Black Doom paralyzed everyone with a special gas and left them to be devoured by his alien offspring. As the end seemed near, Shadow suddenly heard Maria asking for help and he broke through the paralysis. Black Doom fled, leaving behind Shadow, the only hope for the planet. Eventually, Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow and fought Black Doom, who had transformed into Devil Doom, and in his super state used a super-powered Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet back into the planet's orbit and tear it apart with a blast from the Eclipse Cannon, saving the world and stopping the invasion. =Possible Adventures= Sonic would continue to make new friends on his adventures, such as the powerful robot Emerl, who was later destroyed and rebuilt into Gemerl by Eggman. He would also befriend Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao while helping them save Cream's mother Vanilla, before helping fight off the invasion of the evil Black Arms. Future adventures saw him team up with the otherworldly princess Blaze the Cat to battle Dr. Eggman Nega, and later meet Marine the Raccoon and help her and Blaze battle Nega's Sol Zone Pirates led by Captain Whisker. He would then be caught up in Eggman's schemes to harness the power of a monstrous creature in an aborted timeline that saw him meet Silver the Hedgehog while battling the evil of Solaris. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters